


I'm coming to you

by Boykingsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boykingsam/pseuds/Boykingsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was pulled out of the pit with his soul intact a year after falling into it. Every one thinks he's doing quite well for a guy who was stuck down there with the devil, but do they know the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming to you

His hands are cold to the core. Sam is overwhelmed at the feel of Lucifer's grace wrapped around his soul. He moans as the Morningstar kneads his palm on the hunter's briefs, rubbing him through the soft, thin material. "Uh..don't stop Luce." Sam groaned. The Morningstar chuckled and said "I don't intend to Sammy, I'm going to go on for as long as I want to because I love watching you fall apart underneath me. I just love you." 

Sam whispered his love back and pulled Lucifer into a messy kiss all teeth, tongue and blood. He could never get enough of him. Sam had fallen for the Devil in more ways than one and strangely, he was okay with that. After all, they were made for each other.

A bright light at the door of the Cage alerted the two men and they untangled their limbs and stood up abruptly. Neither knew what it was until they saw its wings. Castiel had found a way to bring Sam back to Dean. He had finally struck gold after a year of pain and hurt on Dean's end. Sam Winchester, the infamous hunter, was afraid. He did not want to leave his angel behind. He did not want to leave at all. He had made a home here with Lucifer and he could not go now. Castiel held on to Sam and the latter could not even fight. The angel was a thousand times stronger than him and faster. Lucifer screamed for Sam and Sam yelled back but the only thing left to call for now was the darkness. Sam sat upright and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He hated those dreams the most. They were memories of when he was taken from his lover and he had to live through them almost every night. No one should have to endure that type of pain. No one. The younger Winchester got out of bed and walked to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked quietly downstairs. He couldn't risk Dean seeing him, he might tell him to put on more clothes and right now, Sam couldn't do that. 

Ever since he left the Cage he had been missing the cold and the ice he felt when his soul was one with the Morningstar's grace and when Lucifer's wings were wrapped around his body. He missed it. Missed him. After months of being apart Sam realized that the only way to be close to his lover was to feel him through the cold. So he started picking up cases in the north and always made sure their motels had no heating systems. He even messed with the Impala but Dean found out and bruised the right side of his face. He couldn't care less to be honest. He just wanted Lucifer back. 

Sam walked through the town feeling chilled to the bone. He loved it. He loved how when he was this cold and his lips were turning blue, he could see Lucifer. Actually see him. Lucifer had a frown on his face and he didn't look too happy, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What are you doing to yourself?" "I needed to see you Luce. Tonight was so bad baby. It felt too real and I could sense how painful it was the moment my soul was ripped away from you. I can't take it anymore Luci, I just can't. "

Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam's and tried to ease the pain. Sam let out a small sigh as the archangel unleashed his wings and wrapped them around his vessel's back. 

Sam knew it was coming, he knew that at any moment now his body temperature would be too low and his heart would give up. He wasn't scared or worried about what was on the other side. He knew that with Lucifer, he had true happiness and no one else was capable of giving him that. Only Luci. The hunter fell to his knees and held on to the Morningstar's shoulders. He looked up into the archangel's eyes and whispered. "I'm coming home, Lucifer."


End file.
